callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arkaden
Arkaden is a multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Arkaden is a German shopping center, located in Berlin. The map is close quarters, with much of the action taking place inside the bombed out mall portion of the map. The factions are the Special Air Service and the Russian Spetsnaz. Overview Arkaden is a medium sized map, with the two main spawn points at the street in front of the mall, and the loading bay behind the mall. The two main areas of the map are the mall itself and a courtyard/hotel area. The main building has many glass roofs, so can still be affected by air support. It has two levels, both with prominent lines of sight, and the second story looks over the courtyard. The courtyard is an area that separates the hotel from the mall, it has a lot of debris, including a crashed helicopter, that can be climbed on and used for cover. The hotel consists of two main rooms, the bar and the lounge. The lounge has one wall knocked out, so it is open to almost all angles, and the bar has large glass windows, so it is also open for attack. Survival Mode In Survival Mode, Arkaden is a Tier 4 map and has the difficulty of Insane. The player(s) start with the M16A4 with Red Dot Sight, the Five Seven, and 250 Armor, but no Self Revive, Flash Grenades or Frag Grenades. The hostiles include Bomb Squads, Chemical Agents, Claymore Experts, Choppers, and Armored Juggernauts. The Weapon Armory is located on the 2nd floor of the mall itself near the perfume shop, the Equipment Armory is located by the multiplayer SAS spawn, and the Air Support Armory is located behind the mall at the loading bay. Behind the counter at Burger Town can prove an effective defense spot, however, dogs and Juggernauts will jump the counter, lessening the spot's potential. mp_plaza An early version of Arkaden can be found in the Modern Warfare 3 game files. Early arkaden mw3.png|Early version of Arkaden. the file codename is mp_plaza. Gallery File:MW3_Map_Overview_Arkaden.png|Map Overview File:CTF Map Arkaden MW3.png|Capture the Flag locations File:Demolition Map Arkaden MW3.png|Demolition locations File:Domination Map Arkaden MW3.png|Domination locations File:Headquarters Map Arkaden MW3.png|Headquarters locations File:Sabotage Map Arkaden MW3.png|Sabotage locations File:SnD Map Arkaden MW3.png|Search and Destroy locations Courtyard Arkaden MW3.jpg|A view of Arkaden's courtyard, notice the crashed Hind. Teddy Bear Arkaden MW3.jpg|The giant Teddy Bear. SAS Spawn Arkaden MW3.jpg|The SAS Spawn. Burger Town Arkaden MW3.png|The Burger Town restaurant. Mall Interior Arkaden MW3.png|An overview of the malls interior. Hind Arkaden MW3.png|A closer look at the crashed Hind. Video Video:Modern Warfare 3 Arkaden Team Deathmatch Multiplayer Gameplay MW3 Team deathmatch on Arkaden Trivia *There is a wrecked Mi-24 Hind in the side of the mall, with its tail rotor crashed into the fountain. *A Burger Town is present near a set of escalators. *There is an Easter egg in the Burger Town in the bottom floor of the main building. There is a large teddy bear in the left side of the kitchen. *This map is similar to Terminal from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. They both have a Burger Town, take place in war-torn public areas, and have a similar layout. *It is strange that the German military does not appear on this map instead of the SAS, as the Germans did have their own military in the campaign fighting in Berlin, where this map is located. *Inside Burger Town, the telephones say Cod 4. *Inside of one of the outside buildings there is a Teddy Bear with a golden Akimbo of Desert Eagles and a red star. It's possible to see it using the Theater. *In Infected, trying to jump onto the van in the back of the map or the flowerbed near the main stairs will result in an instant death. This was done to prevent players from using these locations as camping spots. *If the player goes into spectator mode and go past the hotel, they can see the main location for the campaign mission "Scorched Earth". *The name of the mall is "Das Arkaden." This is German for "The Arcade." *In Headquarters mode, when the HQ is near the Burger Town restaurant, a good place to hide would be near the elevator on the left side or behind the counter and the player must be prone. Category:Maps Category:SAS